1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft trainers. In particular, this invention relates to a device for applying sustained acceleration forces to a trainee pilot as he operates an aircraft simulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of devices are available for simulating the acceleration forces applied to a trainee pilot as he operates an aircraft simulator. In many aircraft simulators, movement is simulated by mounting a full size replica of a cockpit on a mechanical motion base. The mechanical motion base repositions the cockpit according to algorithms which convert the solution of the equations of motion for the particular aircraft being simulated to constrained motion base positions, thus providing the trainee pilot with kinesthetic information relating to aircraft velocity and acceleration.
Motion base aircraft simulators are very effective in producing realistic acceleration forces or "cues" during the initial phase of low-level, short term acceleration. However, as the accelerations become larger in magnitude and longer in duration, the limits of the motion base aircraft simulators are approached and cue generation is greatly constrained or terminated.
Other prior art devices induce acceleration forces by reproducing the body position changes which occur during actual acceleration. However, these prior art devices suffer from such problems as seat cushion ballooning, generation of false and conflicting cues, and deterioration of cockpit realism due to the use of cumbersome extraneous hardware.